I'm back
by Linnafan
Summary: Priss arrives back in Tokyo after being in America for 2 years after Galatia’s death and she reunites with her friends that she has not seen nor talked to in 2 years. But some things have changed. Please (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Scripps hospital San Diego CA 2045 2 years after Galatia was killed

"Hello Jane." A Doctor said as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling today?" He asked the young Japanese woman.

"Hello Doctor." Jane said. "I'm feeling ok."

"Have any of your memories returned?" The Doctor asked.

"No still not yet."  Jane said.

"Well if you're up for it would you like to take a walk?" The Doctor asked.

"Ummm sure." Jane said and stood up.

Jane and the doctor walked through the hospital in silence for a few minutes before the Doctor spoke back up.

"Now Jane." She said. "I'm going to say a name, I want you to tell me what you feel."

"Ok." Jane said.

"Priscilla Sapporo Asaragi." The Doctor said.

Jane felt her blood run cold as memories of friends came rushing back to her and the events that separated them. She stumbled and fell back against the wall and sank to the floor.

"Memories?" The Doctor asked.

Jane didn't move she just sat on the floor looking into nothingness.

"Jane?" The Doctor asked.

Jane said something under her breath that the Doctor didn't hear.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My name is Priss." Priss said her memory fully restored. "I live at 1462 Kindred Drive, Tokyo Japan."

One look at her notes and the Doctor knew she was right.

"Well this is wonderful." She said. "You're memory has returned."

"But how did you know that?" Priss asked.

"We ran your fingerprints through the world wide database and it took a very long time to get the results." The Doctor said.

"How long did it take?" Priss asked.

"Over 2 years." The Doctor said.

"How soon can I go home?" Priss asked.

"As soon as we can arrange a flight to Tokyo for you." The doctor said. "Can you remember your friend phone numbers?"

"Yes but I want to surprise them." Priss said as she got back to her feet.

"Well then why don't you wait in you room and I'll give you a lift to the airport and see you off as soon as the flight is arranged." The Doctor said.

Priss walked down the hall with a big smile on her face as she remembered Linna, Sylia, Nene and especially Leon.

'I'm coming home you guys.' She thought as she sat on her bed.

About an hour later the Doctor came walking in dressed in regular clothes and handed Priss a pair of Jens and a t-shirt.

"Do I want to ask where they came from?" Priss asked.

"Probably not." The Doctor said.

Priss got dressed and was led to the front door of the hospital where the Doctors car was waiting. Priss got in they drove to the airport.

Limburg field

Priss and the Doctor stood at the gateway as Priss's flight was boarding.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Priss said giving the doctor a hug. Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's never goodbye." The Doctor said. "You better write me."

"I will." Priss said.

"Here use this to catch a cab to a friend house." The Doctor said and handed Priss 50 dollars.

"Thank you." Priss said and gave her one more hug before boarding the flight bound for Tokyo Japan.

She took her seat and looked out the window and saw the Doctor standing in the terminal window waving. Priss waved back before settling in for a long flight.

'I'm on my way Leon.' She thought before falling asleep.

Tokyo Japan 20 hours later.

Priss stretched and looked around. People were running around the place speaking in Japanese a language Priss had almost forgot seeing as how she was speaking English for over 2 years.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." She said and walked out side the terminal.

She flagged down a cam and got in.

"Silky Doll." Priss said and looked out the window. 'I'm back.'

A few minutes later the cab arrived at the Silky Doll and Priss paid the Driver and got out. She stood in the parking lot looking at the front door for a minute before walking in. She looked around and saw someone she knew right away.

'Nene.' She thought.

Priss walked right up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Nene turned around and looked right at her.

"How can I help you today ma'am?" Nene asked.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Priss asked.

"No Ma'am." Nene said. "Have we meet?"

"We worked together for years." Priss said.

"Oh were you a member of the ADP?" Nene asked.

Priss started to laugh and covered her mouth.

"Umm what's so funny?" Nene asked.

"Is Sylia here?" Priss laughed.

"Yes one moment please." Nene said and walked over to the woman with very long hair.

"Nene said you wish to speak to me?" Sylia asked as she walked over.

Priss stared blankly for a moment at Sylia before speaking.

"You don't recognize me either do you?" Priss asked.

"No ma'am." Sylia said.

"I think you better sit down for this one." Priss said.

"Ok follow me." Sylia said and led Priss to some chairs.

Priss and Sylia sat in the chairs and Priss looked at the floor.

"I don't know how to say this." Priss said. "You all must think I'm dead.

As Priss said that Sylia felt as if she did know this woman.

"I was found in Glamis in El Centro California over 2 years ago with complete memory loss." Priss said. "I regained my memories yesterday. And I remember everything. I remember what happened to Mackey when Galatea took him over. I remember sending Linna and Nene away leaving me to finish off Galatea alone."

Sylia started to cry as everything hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God." She said. "Priss?"

"Yea." Priss said. "It's me."

Sylia stood up and hugged Priss tightly as she cried.

"Oh God we all thought you were dead." She said. "We all missed you so much."

"Well I'm back." Priss said.

"Nene." Sylia called. "Call Linna and Leon. Tell them to get over here now."

"Ok." Nene said a bit confused.

Priss and Sylia got into the elevator and took it to the living room. A few minutes later Nene came walking in looking over a sales report.

"Well today wasn't bad." She said. "We made 364,744 yen today."

Nene Looked at Priss and smiled.

"So who are you?" Nene asked.

"We'll explain that all soon." Sylia said.

A few minutes later the elevator door opened and Linna came walking in. She looked right into Priss's eyes and she turned white.

"Oh my God." She said covering her mouth.

"What?" Nene asked.

"I thought you were dead." Linna said running to give her old friend a hug. "I've missed you so much Priss."

Nene's jaw dropped as it suddenly dawned on her.

"No way." Nene said.

"Wow Linna." Priss said. "Putting on a little weight?"

"Well." Linna said. "You see, I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Priss said. "Wow congratulations."

"Umm thanks." Linna said.

"Who's the father?" Priss asked.

"He's a cop." Linna said.

"Wow really." Priss said and laughed. "I'm happy for you."

10 minutes passed and the 4 of them were talking all about what had happened in the past 2 years when Leon walked in.

"So what did you want to see me about?" He asked as he sat on the couch and kissed Linna on the lips.

Priss felt her heart break as she saw them kiss and sat the rings on each of their fingers.

"Oh." Priss said. "I see."

"Who's this?" Leon asked.

"Leon." Linna said.

"It's me." Priss said.

Leon looked at her closely and shook his head.

"I've never seen you before." He said.

Priss's eyes filled with tears but she chocked them back.

"Out of all of you only Linna knew me right off hand." Priss said. "Leon, it's me, Priss." Priss said.

Leon turned several shades of gray and white and looked at Linna then at Priss.

"Priss." He said. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Priss said. "You two found love. I'm happy for you."

"We though you were dead." Leon said.

"I've been getting that a lot today." Priss said as she cleared her throat. "Hey Sylia. I just got off a 20 hour flight and I'm beat."

"You know where the spare rooms are." Sylia said.

Priss stood up and walked out of the room holding her head as high as she could until she was out of sight then she burst into tears and ran down the hall and into one of the rooms. She locked the door and fell on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

**(As you can tell this story is gonna be a serious drama with heart break to spare.)**


	2. Dinner questions

Priss was awoken a few hours later by a hand landing on her shoulder and a soft voice.

"Priss wake up and get something to eat." Sylia said.

"I don't want anything." Priss said.

Sylia started rubbing Priss's back for a moment.

"Priss it's gonna be ok." She said. "Linna and Leon went home because they knew you were hurting and didn't want to hurt you any more."

Priss sat up and looked ay Sylia with tears in her eyes.

"How long have they been married?" She asked as she started to sob.

"About 7 months." Sylia said.

"How did they get together?" Priss asked. "Linna thought Leon was a jerk."

"I think you should ask them that yourself." Sylia said. "Come on, dinner's getting cold."

Sylia stood up and held out her hand for Priss. Priss looked at her friend for a moment before taking her hand. Sylia helped her up and they walked out into the room.

"So what happened to Mackey?" Priss asked as they walked down the hall.

"He went back to normal after you killed Galatea." Sylia said.

"Why wasn't he and Nigel here?" Priss asked.

"They were at work but their here now and we told them about you." Sylia said as they walked into the dinning room.

As they walked into the dining room Priss saw a feast on the table with Nigel Mackey and Nene sitting around it talking and laughing.

"So you're awake." Nigel said.

"Welcome back Priss." Mackey said as he walked up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mackey." Priss said and hugged him back.

Priss sat at the table and started eating right away.

"So Priss." Nigel said. "What you have been doing these past 2 years?"

"Well." Priss said. "I crash landed in the desert after the fight with Galatea and wondered it for 3 days until I passed out from dehydration. When I woke up I was in the hospital with complete memory loss. That was over 2 years ago."

"Wow." Mackey said. "That sucks."

"Yea well I prefer that to what happened when I got here." Priss said sadly.

"Yea we were all kind of shocked too." Nene said.

"Where are they living now?" Priss asked.

"Leon Moved in with Linna." Nene said.

"I think I'll pay them a visit in the morning." Priss said.

"Want me to come?" Sylia asked.

"No I'll be fine." Priss said. "Well now that I'm thinking about it where's my bike?" Priss asked.

"Down in the pit." Nigel said. "It's now a garage."

"So the Knight Sabers are no more?" Priss asked.

"That's right." Sylia said. "After the Boomer plague boomers became illegal. And not even the worst criminals will break that law."

"Well I guess that's a good thing." Priss said. "The only thing is that I'm broke and I'll need a job."

"Well Priss." Sylia said. "If it's a job you need, I need help with the store. Nene and I aren't enough."

"I guess I'll take it." Priss said.

"And you not broke." Sylia said. "You were never paid for your last 4 jobs with the Knight Sabers. So you had about 500,000 yen in the bank and after 2 years of interest you should have about 550,000 yen."

"Well at least I can find a place to live." Priss said.

"Well if you want." Sylia said. "You can stay here for as long as you want with Nigel, Mackey, Nene and I."

"I'll stay here until I get on my feet." Priss said.

"That will be fine." Sylia said. "Now let's eat."

The group talked and ate for an hour before all of them were full.

"Wow." Sylia said leaning back in her chair. "I guess we made too much."

"Man I haven't eaten like that for a long time." Priss said with a burp.

Everyone stood up and cleared the table and walked into the living room to watch a movie before each of them went to bed.

Priss's room

Priss lay in her bed looking at the ceiling as thoughts of Leon rushed through her mind.

'We made a promise.' She thought. 'I promised I'd come back to you. And you promised you'd wait for me. I guess you lied.'

Priss closed her eyes to get some sleep must she kept on seeing Leon as soon as her eyes were closed. She finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of the man she loved but would never be able to love.

Linna and Leon's

Linna lay in bed with her arms around Leon trying to sleep but being unsuccessful. Leon was holding onto Linna's hand as he looked back on all that had happened. Neither of them said a word for hours as they laid in the darkness of their room.

'This doesn't seem right.' Linna thought. 'After 2 years Priss came back and now Leon can't even look me in the eyes. I know he still loves her. But I won't share his love.'

'Priss I'm sorry.' Leon thought. 'I know you're hurting right now and I should be there with you, but I love Linna and I won't abandon her. Not even for you.'

"Leon." Linna said breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I know you are still in love with Priss." Linna said.

Leon's silence confirmed Linna's fears and she closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"I… I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you." Linna said chocking back the tears.

Leon heard the sounds of his wife sobbing as she pulled her arms from around him. He lay motionless for a moment before rolling over to look at Linna. She had tears running down her face and Leon knew for cretin that he married the right woman. He reached out his hand and cleared the tears from her cheeks and kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Linna." He said. "No matter what happens to us you are the one I love."

Linna looked into his eyes and saw hope that she wasn't gonna loose her husband.

"It's true that I still have feelings for Priss." He continued. "But that's all they are. Their feelings."

Leon held up his hand and showed Linna the ring she gave him on their wedding night.

"These rings are a bond that can not be broken." He said.

He put his hand on Linna's cheek and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

"You're the only woman I want in my life." Leon said.

"Oh Leon." Linna said as she started to cry and threw her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leon said and hugged his wife tightly and held her as she cried.


	3. Confronting pasts

Priss awoke early that next morning when Sylia knocked on the door.

"Priss, breakfast is gonna be ready in about 15 minutes." She said. "Get yourself cleaned up."

Priss sat up and scratched her head then stood up and walked into the bathroom still yawning and got into the shower. She was letting the hot water fall on her head and started to remember the last shower she took before going after Galatea.

2 years earlier

Priss was in the shower shortly before going after Galatea and was letting the hot water fall on her head as she held onto the arms that were wrapped around her waist.

"Priss." Leon said.

"Yea." Priss said.

"Promise me you'll come back to me." Leon said as he kissed her neck.

"As long as you promise me that no matter how long it takes you'll wait for me." Priss said as she leaned her head back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise." Leon said.

Priss turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Then I promise I'll come back to you." She said.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment before they sealed the promise with a kiss.

"You know." Priss said breaking the kiss. "I never thought I'd fall for a cop."

"Priss its time." Linna yelled pounding on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Priss yelled back and looked at Leon again. "I love you." She said and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

Present time

"Priss breakfast is ready." Nene yelled as she hammered on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Priss yelled and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Leon, you lire.' She thought and got out of the shower.

She dressed in her old biker outfit that sadly to say was a little tight seeing as she had gained 25 pounds eating hospital food.

'I guess its time for a diet.' She thought as she looked into the mirror.

Sylia and the others were at the table when Priss walked in. Everyone looked at her in her tighter than usual outfit and Nene snickered.

"Gain some weight?" She asked.

"Bite me." Priss said and sat at the table.

"So Priss what are your plans for today?" Sylia asked.

"I want to talk to Linna and Leon." Priss said. "Other than that I'm free."

"Well if you can I'd like you to start work today." Sylia said.

"I'll think about it." Priss said.

"That's all I ask for." Sylia said and continued eating.

Linna and Leon's

Linna lay in Leon's arms sleeping peacefully as Leon looked at her.

'I can't help but feel bad for Priss.' He thought. 'I was crushed when she didn't come back like she promised.'

"No matter how long it takes promise me you'll wait for me." Priss's words kept running through his mind as he lay there looking at his wife.

'I'm sorry I broke our promise.' He thought and went back to sleep.

Silky Doll

Sylia and Nene did a quick walk through of the store with Priss showing her how to work the cash register and other things before she headed for Linna and Leon's. Priss was on the highway riding her bike as if nothing had ever changed. She was passing cars left and right and as usual speeding.

'I almost forgot how much fun this was.' She thought as she passed another car.

She was almost to Linna and Leon's when a thought hit her. She pulled off the highway and parked her bike in a small parking lot and took off her helmet.

'What am I gonna say?' She thought. 'I can't just go in there and ask them how long I was gone before they started sleeping together.'

She sat on her bike for a few minutes thinking about what she was gonna say before continuing on to Linna's.

Linna and Leon's

Linna and Leon were just finishing breakfast and were sitting down on the couch to watch a movie when they heard the familiar sound of Priss's bike coming to a stop out side their house.

'I can guess why she's here.' Linna thought as she went to meet her at the door.

Priss was standing outside the door still wondering what to say when Linna opened the door.

"I think I know why you're here." She said and let her old friend in.

Leon was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and looking at the ground when Priss walked in. Priss stood in the door way looking at him before she sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't even get a hello?" Priss asked.

"Hello." Leon said.

"You don't have to be so down." Priss said.

"I..I just don't know what to say." Leon said.

"Don't say any thing." Priss said. "I just have one question."

"You want to know how we fell in love right?" Linna asked.

"Yea." Priss said.

"This is some what of a long story so sit back and make your self comfortable." Linna said. "As I'm sure you know by now we have been married for 7 months now. We dated for only 4 months before we decided to get married."

"Talk about moving fast." Priss said.

"After the fight with Galatia Nene and I landed on an island." Linna said. "We were rescued by the US Coast Guard cutter Toatha de Danaan. We made up a story that we were out pleasure boating when out boat sank taking everyone but Nene and I with it. After about a week we were returned to Tokyo and were met by Sylia, Nigel, Mackey and Leon. Leon only wanted to know if you were with us. When we told him what happened in the fight with Galatea he went into a state of depression."

"I was crushed when you didn't come back." Leon said.

"It took him almost 3 months to some out of it." Linna said. "I was also very upset that you didn't return and Leon tried to help me as I helped him. It was a good 6 months later when I realized I had feelings for him but I kept them to myself in fear of losing him as a friend. It was not until 4 months later when I ran into him at a concert at Hot Legs when I finally confessed my feelings and I sat there waiting for him to leave."

"But he didn't." Priss said.

"No he didn't." Linna said. "He took me by the hand and led me out on the dance floor. And it was there in that bar where he shared our first kiss. And before either of us knew it we were in love."

Priss sat on the couch with her head lowered as she took the story in and finally with a sigh she looked up at Linna and smiled. She reached out and pulled her friend into a hug as she started to cry.

"I'm glad I have friends that held onto the hope I was alive." She said.

Priss let Linna go and stood up and cleared the tears from her eyes.

"Well I don't know how much this matters to you two but I want to give my blessing on your marriage and wish you the best and a happy future." She said.

"Priss." Leon said and stood up. "You're blessing means more to us than anything in this world." He said and gave her a hug.

"But you know you're still a lire." Priss said jokingly.

"Sorry." Leon said and laughed.

Linna stood up and walked to the two of them and joined them in a group hug.

"So." Priss said as they separated. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

"Well if it's a boy we'll name him Kenny and if it's a girl we were gonna name her Priscilla after you." Linna said. "With your permission that is."

"Well she won't be as beautiful as I am but I'll say yes on one condition." Priss said.

"Name it." Linna said.

"I can be her Godmother." Priss said.

"That's just fine with me." Linna said and hugged Priss again.

1 year later

Priss started her job at the silky doll but before long she quit because she just couldn't stand being nice to everyone all the time and she started another band and started recording songs with a small record company. Linna gave birth to an 8 pound 3 ounce baby girl on September 1st 2045 and named her Priscilla Adalma McNickle with Priss's permission and blessing. Nene and Mackey were married less than a month after Priscilla's birth. Priss is still single but that suits her just fine because that leaves her free to sleep around whenever she wants. And so life continues in Mega Tokyo day by day and everyone is happy with the way it all turned out.

**(Ok that's it for I'm back I hope you liked it.)**


End file.
